Whistle for the choir
by Aisatnaf
Summary: Edward es un malabarista que se ve cautivado por una extraña chica. Está sola pero dice no estarlo "Estoy esperando el autobús" "Pero si son las tres de la madrugada" "No me importa esperar" "En ese caso te acompañare..."


**Summary: Edward es un malabarista que se ve cautivado por una extraña chica. Está sola pero dice no estarlo "****Estoy esperando el autobús" "Pero si son las tres de la madrugada" "No me importa esperar" "En ese caso te acompañare hasta que llegue algún medio de transporte" ¿qué sucederá en el transcurso de ése tiempo?**

**N/A: La historia fue escrita en base a una canción de ****FRATELLIS titulada de la misma forma que el songfic. El link de la canción traducida podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil ;) Disfruten la historia.**

* * *

**Whistle for the choir**

"_Bueno, es una gran cuidad y es siempre lo mismo..."_

* * *

En la esquina de una calle, cuyo nombre no se mencionará en ésta historia, se encontraba Edward. Un chico de aspecto estrafalario, y cuando digo _estrafalario_ me refiero a delgado, desgarbado y alto envuelto en unos vaqueros desgastados y completamente ceñidos al cuerpo acompañados de unos zapatos muy grandes y llamativos además de una camisa a rayas blanco y negro. El chico era muy guapo –eso no podía negarse- con su cabello bronce en forma de cresta pintada de un color verde fosforescente en las puntas que le proporcionaba un aire rebelde y descuidado el cual había hecho suspirar a más de una chiquilla enamorada e inclusive era signo de admiración para muchos adolescentes de su mundo, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los adultos que al verlo trabajar frente a un semáforo en rojo lo miraban con desdén musitando para sí mismos palabras como: "Otro vagabundo más realizando estupideces en la calle ¡Como si no tuviésemos suficientes ya en la cuidad!"; "¡Que dediquen su tiempo a hacer cosas productivas en vez de éstas pendejadas" y entre muchas otras, claro está que había quienes apoyaban éste arte considerando que por lo menos hacían algo para ganarse la vida.

Y pues ¿ya lo adivinaste? Pues sí, el protagonista de ésta historia es un artista de calle o mejor conocido como malabarista.

La verdad es que Edward no estaba necesitado del dinero que ganaba realizando malabares ya que como cualquier chico de su edad también estudiaba y trabajaba, simplemente era un joven de veinte años aficionado por el arte y se sentía pleno poniéndolo en práctica en las calles. Y sí, le alcanzaba el tiempo para todo.

A pesar de lo que pudiesen pensar sus familiares, amigos y desconocidos sobre lo que él hacía, poco podría importarle lo que opinaban. Lo que sí le importaba era llevar a la realidad sus deseos. Desbordaba arte por todas partes, desde el interior (su alma), hasta el exterior (su cuerpo) ya que estaba cubierto de incontables tatuajes y piercings en la mayor parte de su anatomía. Lo que parecía para otros una abominación, para él era el más grande de los orgullos.

Y bien, ya conocemos un poco de nuestro personaje. Ahora nos enfocaremos en el lugar en donde se da inicio a esta significativa historia en la vida de Edward Cullen.

La noche era fría, típico de una época de invierno. La plena oscuridad y sepulcral silencio que envuelve las calles anuncia al malabarista que ha llegado el momento de marcharse y tras un profundo suspiro, toma sus cosas y emprende la marcha hacia un destino incierto. Aún no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa, a pesar de ser alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Caminar sería una buena opción para pensar en eso que lo abrumaba.

Mientras caminaba, Edward se dijo a sí mismo que su vida era un asco. A pesar de realizar lo que le apasionaba y ser completamente independiente –que era lo que siempre había deseado en la vida- de un tiempo para acá se sentía un tanto solo. Su vida se había vuelto monótona: en la mañana trabajar, en la tarde estudiar y en sus ratos libres realizar malabares. Si, era verdad que mantenía su tiempo ocupado, pero al levantarse se encontraba atrapado en una cuidad absurda sin razón aparente en el que el sentido común se iba perdiendo cada vez más, haciendo que se sintiera atormentado y con deseos de hacer algo para cambiarlo, para sólo darse cuenta que por primera vez en su vida le era imposible; volviendo otra vez a hacerlo sentirse vacío. Sabía que necesitaba _algo_, y que al encontrar ése _algo _–lo cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era- todos sus problemas se resolverían.

* * *

"_No puedes ser más linda! Dime tu nombre._

_Estaría fuera de lugar si fuera tan valiente al decir "serias mía"?_

_Porque tal vez yo sea un mendigo y tú tal vez la reina._

_Sé que quizás estoy deprimido, pero estoy preparado para soñar."_

* * *

Llevaba bastante rato vagando por las calles cuando vio algo que llamo su atención. Era una chica piel nívea, delgada, de cabello largo y en ondas; llevaba un vestido dorado y unas sandalias de tacón alto sujetas en la mano. Estaba sentada en una parada de autobuses, parecía estar esperando uno… o simplemente estaba descansando. Edward no pudo con la curiosidad y decidió acercársele.

- ¡Ey! –le saludo cuando la tuvo cerca, la luz de los faroles alumbraban su rostro y Edward pudo ver lo linda que era, poseedora de una belleza simple pero agraciada. La desconocida no se digno a responderle el saludo, ni siquiera lo miro. Esto no le importo y se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué haces aquí sola? –le preguntó. Ella levantó su rostro y posó sus ojos marrones en él, estudiándolo, bastaron unos segundos para que le respondiera.

* * *

"_Ahora son las tres en punto, es tiempo de que tú hables..._

_Así que si estás sola, por qué dices que no estás sola?_

_Oh, tú eres una chica tonta, se que daño esto. Es como si tú vinieras y te fueras._

_Tú me conoces. No, aún no me conoces... _

_Tú eres tan dulce para intentarlo... querida, cautivaste mi mirada._

_Una chica como tú, simplemente irresistible."_

* * *

- No estoy sola –recalco como si fuese evidente. Edward la miro sin comprender, pero decidió pasar el tema por alto y comenzar una conversación.

- Eres linda ¿te quedarías conmigo? –sí, le lanzó la honda de buenas a primera, en su defensa tengo que decir que el chico no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema. Ésta vez la desconocida fue quien lo miro sin comprender, para luego soltar una carcajada. –Sí, ya lo sé, estoy desquiciado. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Bella –respondió con una risita tonta.

- Tienes un nombre muy lindo. Por supuesto, si tú eres linda.

Bella lo miró enternecida, sin duda estaba haciendo todo lo posible por caerle bien.

- Gracias, eres muy amable al decir eso.

- ¿Amable? Pero si es la verdad niña tonta. –la golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo. –Y bien, ¿me dirás qué estás haciendo por aquí?

- Estoy esperando el autobús. –él la miro como si estuviese loca.

- Pero si son las tres de la madrugada, como mínimo tendrás que esperar tres horas más para que pase uno. –ella se encogió de hombros.

- No me importa esperar. El camino a casa es largo y con estos zapatos dudo mucho que llegue entera a casa –enfatizó mostrándole sus zapatos. –Además… no he visto ningún taxi por aquí.

- ¡Qué estupidez! Es muy peligroso que andes por aquí sola. En ese caso te acompañare hasta que llegue algún medio de transporte. –un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de ella le dio a entender el frio que tenía y tras rebuscar en su morral sacó una cazadora de cuero que le tendió para que se abrigara. –Tómala, debe tener mucho frío, sobre todo con ese vestido tan descotado. –no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada, se veía muy bien. Piernas largas y estilizadas.

-No es necesario –se negó, pero tras la insistencia de él y el frío que en realidad estaba haciendo, optó por aceptarla.

* * *

"_Bueno, es una gran cuidad y las luces están todas apagadas. Pero es mucho, sabes que hago lo que puedo para entenderte. Y debo confesar, mi corazón está roto en pedazos y mi cabeza es un lío..._

_Y son las cuatro de la madrugada y he caminado bastante junto al fantasma de cada bebedor de aquí cuál haya sido su equivocación._

_Y eres tú! Woo Hoo!_

_Que me vuelve loco por las cosas que haces._

_Entonces, tú estás sola. No me importa, tú me sorprendes."_

* * *

Poco a poco la tensión que había entre ambos se fue disipando, dando paso a una reciproca empatía. Y así fue como se vieron envueltos en una extensa charla sobre sus vidas. Él se entero de que ella apenas estaba sacando el bachillerato y venia de una fiesta con sus amigos, pero las cosas se habían salido de control y ella decidió marcharse, un poco ebria a decir verdad. Ella a su vez supo que él vivía solo en un apartamento al otro lado de la cuidad desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Cuando supo que era malabarista no dejo de insistirle hasta que él le hizo un pequeño acto.

- Waooo –exclamó Bella- Eso ha sido fenomenal, ¿podrías enseñarme?

- Esto lleva un poco de práctica, pero supongo que podrías intentarlo –le entrego un par le pelotas para hacer las cosas más fáciles, aun así terminaron en el suelo luego de pegarle de lleno en la cabeza en el primer intento; sin embargo la chica no se dio por vencida. El resultado siempre fue el mismo y las carcajadas ante la manera tan cómica en que la chica realizaba los malabares no se hicieron esperar.

- Bien, me doy por vencida –dijo tras un suspiro mientras se hundía en la banca.

- Para ser una principiante no lo haces tan mal –la alentó Edward, aunque fuese mentira, lo hacía malísimo.

- No te burles, soy una pésima malabarista –hizo un puchero que provoco más risas a su acompañante.

Tras un minuto de silencio por parte de ambos, miraron hacia el horizonte el cual comenzaba a tornarse escarlata. Tras un suspiro por parte del chico, expresó:

- Ya está amaneciendo, dentro de poco tendrás que irte –la melancolía en su voz era palpable como las pocas ganas que Bella tenía de irse de allí.

- Si, desearía no tener que hacerlo. La verdad me estabas comenzando a agradar –sonrió.

- Igual tú, no eres tan arisca como me imagine en un principio.

- ¿Te parecí arisca? –lo interrogó.

- Sí, como no respondiste a mi saludo. –se explicó. Tras entender Bella se apresuro a explicar:

- ¡Ah, era eso! –Hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto- es que creí que los efectos del alcohol me estaban jugando una broma haciéndome escuchar voces en este lugar tan solitario; no le iba a dar el gusto, así que te ignore, pero cuando te mire supe que no era fruto de mi imaginación.

Ambos rieron sonoramente ante la lógica tan irracional del asunto. De repente, en un parpadear de ojos se vieron enredados en una sesión de besos acalorados.

- No –murmuro agitada- no eres fruto de mi imaginación.

- Es bueno saberlo –Edward sonrió contra sus labios para luego seguir besándola.

Se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas llantas acercarse. Era el bus de la 5:40 a.m. que se aproximaba.

- Me parece que ha llegado la hora de irme –se separo de él de un salto, acomodo su vestido y se coloco el calzado ante la atenta mirara de él.

- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? –le preguntó Edward esperanzado.

- Cuando el destino vuelva a juntarnos –dijo con un guiño para luego subirse al bus- Hasta luego Edward.

* * *

"_Oh, eres una chica estúpida, oh querida, oh yo... tú hablas, yo muero, tu sonríes, tu ríes, yo lloro._

_Y sólo una chica como tú podría estar sola y es una pena, si pudieras pensar lo mismo... Un chico como yo simplemente irresistible._

_Así que si estás sola, por qué dices que no estás sola?_

_Oh, tú eres una chica tonta, se que daño esto. Es como si tú vinieras y te fueras"._

* * *

- Una cosa más… ¿Por qué decías que no estabas sola? –alcanzo a inquirir.

- Te tenía a ti. –fui lo único que dio tras cerrarse las puertas del bus.

Esa mañana cuando Edward recostó su cabeza en la almohada su vida no volvió a ser la misma, y sus sueños… habían cambiado por completo.

Meses después…

Edward se encontraba un sábado por la tarde realizando malabares en la esquina de una calle frente a un semáforo en rojo. Cuando se acerco a cada carro para recoger el dinero de los espectadores se encontró con una muñeca nieva que le tendía unas cuantas monedas. Al levantar el rostro para darle las gracias se topó con un par de ojos marrones que tanto habían hechizado sus sueños esos últimos meses.

- ¿Bella? –estaba asombrado. –Pero, cómo…

- La verdad no me conoces si creías que dejaría todo en manos del destino y no te buscaría.

Y era cierto, aun no la conocía del todo y mucho menos ella a él, pero tendrían mucho tiempo por delante para poder hacerlo.

* * *

"_Tú me conoces. No, aún no me conoces... _

_Tú eres tan dulce para intentarlo... _

_Una chica como tú, simplemente irresistible."_

_

* * *

_

**Éste songfic fue creado para el ****Shuffle Contest**** realizado por Lady Cornamenta, el original está en mi blog (link en mi perfil). Así que si se me ha pasado algún nombre mil disculpas… Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia pulsen el botón de abajo ;)**


End file.
